Panic Prey
by Ififall
Summary: Mix knows that Pam is going to be with him forever. The only problem is, Pam has no idea who he is.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowing Daddy and Clay from "It's Kin The Blood"

* * *

The pain was unbearable. "Morphine I fucking need it!" He yelled. "I'm sorry, we've run out" The nurse told him with a snigger. He wanted to rip her lips off and make her eat them. His injury was just a joke to her. To the nurse he was just another fang-banger that got burned. The fang marks were taking on a life off their own, making him pay, making him suffer. He tried to get up to leave, but the pain in his leg crippled him senseless. He had to go home, back to the girl of his dreams Pamela De Beaufort. He talked to her everyday, he couldn't bare it if he didn't see her face next to him every morning. He had to go home.

An hour and half later he'd made it, back to his apartment on the thirteen floor. Unlucky for some, a Godsend for him. He could remember that very day that he'd met Pam he'd tripped on the thirteenth step on the thirteen floor and cursed, because he'd thought he'd get bad luck. He was going on a date with some cute girl he'd meet at the gym in town. The girl's name was Danila. She french or German or something. Very European. Very Wide-eyed with a shock of blonde hair in a sixties type hairstyle. Of course she was grotesque compared to Pam. But at that point he hadn't met Pam yet.

He was fixing a stair master when he'd seen Danila liked the look of her and asked her out. On their date he began to talk about the vampire rumors of Bon Temps. "You ever been with one?" He asked pouring Danila a drink. "Stop talking like that" She said. "You didn't answer the question" He asked. "Why would you get with one of those things?" She asked him. "Humans real humans need to stick together. We can't let our kind die out" She said. Danila was against vampires but didn't mind getting love bites from humans. After massaging blood into her shoulders and her smooth back he fucked her on her single bed. His heavy breathing tickling her moans. "I'm sorry about the mess" Danila said as she kicked papers under her bed and put her silk pink dressing gown on.

"A vamp's place is probably worse...right?" He told her. She laughed, then nodded. He didn't know what possessed him, what made him go out again that night. But he did, he was looking for danger, but settled for Fangtasia. He found girls that were interested, girls that wanted to rip him to shreds and would turn him on doing it. He was enjoying their attention. Their long nails trying to scrape his chest, their tongues aching to lick his neck, when he heard a sharp tongue from the bar counter. "You have to fucking buy here, this ain't a museum" He looked up and saw the only woman, the vampire that he could or would ever want.

All the voices and people melted away. "I'm Mix" He said. "What your name?" He asked. "My name is buy a fucking drink" The woman said. He could still remember her perfume. He'd looked for it everywhere, but couldn't get a name. He bought a drink. She snatched the money away from him and he told her to keep the change. He got his feisty female vampire fanclub to one side and asked them who she was. The name "Pam" had been his favourite name ever since. Her business Fantasia was expanding. Websites, billboards in the vampire areas. Every time Pamela graced a vamp mag, he photocopied it and cut around it and framed it. Now Mix had twenty different pictures of Pam, all of them, looking at him everyday.

One day he'd meet her and she'd fall for him, the way he did for her. Mix wasn't stupid. He knew about vampires and their makers. He'd seen Mr Eric Northman around. He knew he couldn't compete with the bond they shared. but knew it must have been hard for her. Mix imaged Pam desperate to get away from Eric's clutches, screaming out silently for a night in shining armour. It's what got Mix to sleep at night. Getting with hot blonde vamps as a poor Pam replacement was a big mistake. Now Mix was punctured and swollen, but he still had a job to do. On Monday he went to the same gym where Danila worked. He was filling in the guest book. He'd just finished writing his name in there, when the same perfume at Fangtasia blurred his eyes and his mind.

He absent mindedly held his right hand out and the woman swerved past it. "Pam?" He called out. She looked through him and Mix thought she'd remember him, remember the chemistry that they had but to no avail. In what seemed like milliseconds Pam was outside. Mix followed her, but paused as he saw a man with her... and he wasn't Eric. "Is there a problem?" The guy asked Mix as Pam got into the car. "No...I thought she was someone else" Mix said. "You a member at the gym? There umm doing discounts" Mix said. "Ummm, no but thank you anyway" The guy said getting into the car.

The guy wasn't as tall as Eric. He was different in appearance. Eric was blonde, this guy was dark haired but had similar piercing blue eyes. He nodded in a polite bow before opening the car with Pam in it and driving away. Mix had to know who that guy was and who he was to Pam. "Umm...a lot of guys look like that" a waitress called Jessica told him when Mix was drowing his sorrows and blurted a description out. "Umm...he was real nice, friendly" Mix said trying to draw a answer out of her, but it was like getting blood out of a stone. "Face it Jess, it does sound like Bill" A short waitress said with irritated eyes and cynical grin. "Tara...why say that? What would Bill want with Pam?" Jessica asked.

"Who's Bill?" Mix asked. "Trouble" Tara said as she started putting glasses on a tray. Mix could walk up to Pam and try to get answers out of her. But he decided to go for a subtle approach. He tried the normal way. That didn't get him anywhere. He needed to be a little more explosive. For that he'd need help, guidance. A person that knew the ins and out of women literally. It was one-thirty seven in the morning when he decided to call Lloyd "Daddy" Wilkes. Wilkes was a pro. With vampire skins under his belt, Wilkes proudly owned sliver bullets and would show them to anyone that set foot in his house.

Mix didn't want any part of it, but he knew what Wilkes and his son Clay did. They couldn't talk about it. Getting rid of vamps would still get them in trouble. If it wasn't jail, it would be something else. Like a fine and Wilkes and Clay weren't rolling in money. Mix needed an action, a distraction, to put Pam in fake danger, then he'd find her, save her and she'd be in his debt. They'd talk at his place and Pam wouldn't need Eric or Bill or anyone else, they'd have each other. "What?" Daddy asked. "Wilky how you doing?" Mix asked. "Good...what do you need?" Daddy asked almost reading his mind over the phone.

"A girl" Mix said.

"You wanna catch one?" Daddy asked.

"No I've got one. "I need you to scare her for me" Mix asked. He heard Daddy laugh, then pause."Scare catch and keep right?" Daddy asked. "Not keep...she's mine" Mix said. "Just catch her, then I'll take her back...I'll pay you" Mix said. "Great, show me her hideouts, me and Clay will take it from there" Daddy said ending the call. Mix put the phone back on the latch, and got out one of his photos of Pam. He put it on the pillow next to him and stroked the paper Pam as he slept. With Daddy and Clay's help he'd be Pam's maker, be Pam's child, be Pam's everything.


End file.
